Les Happy Ending n'existent que dans les films
by Sumomokodomo
Summary: OS Après une chasse fructueuse, les Winchester décident de faire une pause bien méritée au bar. Dean a repéré une belle gazelle et Sam à la cote, elles tombent comme des mouches devant lui. Mais attention de ne pas devenir les dindons de la farce.


Un OS qui en est vraiment un ^^, en attendant toujours que je termine ma grande fiction principale sur Supernatural (aussi).

**Résumé :**

Après une chasse fructueuse, les Winchester décident de faire une pause bien méritée au bar. Dean a repéré une belle gazelle et Sam à la côte, elles tombent comme des mouches devant lui. Mais attention de ne pas devenir les dindons de la farce.

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède aucuns droits sur Supernatural ou ses personnages, mais je les prends les personnages et je les garde comme même. Parce que je les aime bien beaucoup ^^.

En espérant qu'après votre lecture, vous partagerais avec moi (par des reviews) vos impressions, opinions.

Bonne lecture !

**Les Happy ending n'existent que dans les films.**

La chasse avait été bonne, un fantôme ayant tué trois personnes, ce soir n'était plus et ce grâce aux deux frères Winchesters. Alors que la nuit tardait à tomber en cette belle soirée d'été, ils partirent fêter leur victoire dans un Pub sympa typiquement Vielle Angleterre. Dean de très bonne humeur chercha une jolie serveuse qu'il avait déjà repéré la veille et ne tarda pas à la trouver, abandonnant Sam seul à sa table. Mais il ne le resta pas longtemps, en effet quelqu'un guettait l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et l'absence de son grand frère un peu trop collant était le moment propice. Une jeune fille surement toujours mineure, c'était installée à sa table, elle était assez belle, de long cheveux noires descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses grands iris verts le dévoraient littéralement. Le jeune homme fut embarrassé par si peu retenu.

_ Vous étiez là aussi hier, n'est ce pas. Affirma la jeune fille.

_ C'est possible. Sam restait très fermé, ne cherchant en rien à continuer la conversation.

_ Vous êtes plutôt mignon et vous ne passez pas vraiment inaperçu. Le brun eu une expression surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage. Il vit alors un petit troupeau de quatre lycéennes agglutinées dans un coin du Pub. Quand leurs regards croisèrent celui du garçon, elles se retournèrent et se mirent à glousser bruyamment comme si elle venait de croiser Justin Bieber et qu'elles en étaient super trop fan… Sam posa alors sa main devant son visage, un frisson lui remontait du bas du dos jusque dans tous le corps. La fillette en face de lui pouffa de rire à son tour en voyant la réaction de l'homme.

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Seize. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra, avant de se présenter à son tour.

_ Enchanté. Moi, c'est Sam.

_ Je sais. Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas trop. Mais elle ne se fit pas attendre et s'expliqua.

_ Tu es Samuel Winchester et là-bas, c'est ton grand-frère Dean. Vous êtes des chasseurs. Sam se figea, puis repris son calme et demanda au serveur une bière et un soda. Celui-ci s'exécuta et revint déposer une bière devant Sam et le soda devant Seize. La fille interchangea alors les deux boissons, remplissant son verre de bière. Sam haussa les sourcils avant de se servir le soda et de finalement interchanger les verres. Mais au moment où le verre de bière se retrouvait devant lui, il se brisa. La bière se répandit sur la table jusqu'à couler sur le pantalon de Sam. Ce que Sam n'avait pas remarqué c'est qu'en se brisant le verre lui avait légèrement entaillé la main. La lycéenne, se précipita alors vers lui, avec un mouchoir qu'elle referma sur ses plaies. Le garçon la rassura.

_ Oh, non, c'est rien laisse tomber, j'ai dû serrer trop fort le verre. Bien qu'au fond de lui il ne pensait même pas l'avoir serré du tout. Dean interpellé par le raffut vint voir se qu'il se tramait, il découvrit une jeune demoiselle accourant vers le pauvre damoiseau en détresse, ce qu'il le fit sourire. Mais quand il croisa le regard son frère, qui lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Sam se leva et guida la jeune fille vers les toilettes usant d'un prétexte pour éviter de paraître louche, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

_ Il semble que tu te sois blessé aussi en voulant m'aider Seize, je suis vraiment désolé. On va rincer tout ça. Dean les suivit, voyant bien que l'attention de toute la salle s'était fixée sur eux. Il fit alors un sourire charmeur avant d'ajouter.

_ Ah c'est tout mon frère ça devant une fille il est si maladroit. De nouveaux gloussements se firent entendre et Dean remarqua enfin les quatre lycéennes toutes excitées qui l'observaient.

Dans les toilettes, Sam poussa la gamine violemment dans le fond de la pièce. Elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir perdu son calme, mais elle ne souriait plus.

_ Comment nous connais-tu? Es-tu un démon? Dean venait d'arriver et s'esclaffa tout en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure.

_ Parce que tu crois peut-être que cette poufiasse va te répondre sérieusement? Il sortit une flasque et balança le contenu au visage de la gamine. Mais rien de ce qu'il attendait n'arriva.

_ La poufiasse n'est pas un démon. Vous voulez peut-être me planter avec un couteau pour être plus sûr. Elle leur tendit l'arme qu'elle venait de détacher de sa cheville. Dean refusa poliment.

_ Non, merci espèce de grosse salope… Puis il sortit son propre couteau avant d'attraper une main de la gamine et de lui redessiner sa ligne de vie au couteau, elle se laissa faire sans réagir, enfin si elle grimaça en regardant le résultat pas très Artistique.

_ Tu devrais être encore plus grossier pendant que t'y es. Ajouta-t-elle. Sam regarda Dean pas vraiment surpris de sa réaction.

_ Ce n'est toujours pas ce que vous vouliez voir, je me trompe? Dean, plongé dans l'incompréhension se retourna vers Sam.

_ Bas alors tu as vu ses yeux noirs ou pas !

_ J'ai jamais dis qu'elle avait les yeux noirs.

_ Quoi, mais alors pourquoi?

_ Elle savait pour nous et notre « profession ». Dean confus se retourna vers elle.

_ Tu es un chasseur ? Elle le fusilla alors du regard.

_ Plutôt mourir que de me faire appeler chasseur, je suis un nettoyeur ! Dean outré répondit du tac au tac.

_ Ah, oui et c'est quoi ? Tu fais femme de ménage pour démon, c'est ça ? J'espère que c'est bien payé au moins.

_ Je m'occupe d'exterminer les créatures hors-normes et je nettoie aussi les conneries que les chasseurs laissent derrière eux après qu'ils aient terminé leurs petites affaires.

_ T'as compris quelque chose à son Charabia, toi ? Dean se retourna vers Sam, mais celui-ci semblait avoir tout compris.

_ Tu es un chien du gouvernement, n'est ce pas ? Mais alors pourquoi venir nous voir sous une couverture, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir arrêtés directement ? Que voulez-vous ? Elle grimaça alors avant de finalement répondre.

_ Samuel, tu es intelligent… c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois devenu qu'un chasseur de bas étages… Elle se précipita vers le cadet armée d'un couteau. En la voyant arriver, il tenta d'attraper le bras armé de la gamine ce qu'il réussit avec succès. Cependant il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être une diversion, Dean le remarqua aussi mais trop tard :

_ SAMMYYYY…

_ Tu es un chasseur… doublé d'un monstre. Hurla-t-elle avant d'enfoncer, dans l'abdomen du jeune homme, la lame que tenait son autre main libre. Il lâcha toutes prises envahi par la douleur saisissante, tandis que Dean d'attrapait la gamine par derrière et la balançait deux mètre plus loin à l'écart de son petit frère.

_ Sammy, ça va allez? Il secoua la tête tout serrant les dents comme pour étouffer la douleur. Le couteau n'était plus là, il n'y avait que du sang et la plaie était peu profonde mais assez large. Sammy pointa le doigt vers la gamine, avant de s'écrier :

_ La fille, elle a le couteau…Et en effet, près de la porte des toilettes, la gamine leur faisait signe de la main, montrant fièrement le soi-disant couteau qui lui avait servi pour frapper Sam. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être un couteau ordinaire, plutôt creux et transparent telle une seringue nouvelle génération, laissant apparaitre du liquide rouge fraichement récupéré sur sa victime.

_ J'ai ce que je voulais, leur fit-elle remarquer, avant de quitter la pièce en toute hâte. Les deux frères de plus en plus perdu, ne réfléchirent pas plus et se mirent à courir à sa poursuite.

Le Pub n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les personnes qui étaient dedans, non plus, si ce n'est que la jolie serveuse n'y était plus. Les gens fixaient alors nos chasseurs comme des anomalies de la nature, ou des criminelles, effrayés et excités par l'odeur du sang. Mais, les garçons ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant leur course poursuite jusque dans la rue où ils aperçurent un pick-up aux coloris militaire leur passer sous le nez. Il était conduit par la serveuse blonde et copiloté par la fameuse gamine après qui ils couraient. Dean leva son colt vers elles, mais Sam posa sa main dessus pour le stopper.

_ Non, Dean ! C'est mieux ainsi, si se sont des militaires, elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, n'allons pas nous mettre plus dans la merde.

_ Et si elles ne l'étaient pas et puis pourquoi te piquer ton sang ? Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec tes pouvoirs ou le sang de démon ? Dean rangea son Colt avant de regarder son frère.

_ Je ne sais pas…Je n'espère pas. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les militaires.

_ Ce que j'en dis, c'est que ça pue comme histoire, allez vient on rentre.

De retour dans leur Motel, Dean s'occupa de la blessure de son frère avant de terminer par l'atelier couture.

_ Bas va s'y éclates-toi Docteur Frank Aïe… ! Dean sourit avant de répliquer.

_ Je t'ai connu moins chochotte…

Puis une fois terminé, il prit la chemise de Sam pour la jeter, mais quelque chose tomba d'une poche. Dean récupéra alors par terre des plaques militaires. Il les tendit à Sam avant de le questionner.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? Sam regarda l'objet et sursauta, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait réussi à arracher les plaques militaires de la gamine en bloquant le premier coup de couteau.

_ C'est à la furie qui m'a prélevé du sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué dessus alors ? Dean lut tout haut le contenu.

_ Division Fringe, Agent numéro 16.

_ Et…? Sam attrapa deux petites pilules dans la trousse à pharmacie et les laissa tomber dans un verre d'eau, qu'il but cul sec.

_ Et c'est tout, rien de plus. Ça ne te dit rien alors ?

_ Bas à part qu'elle s'est présenté à moi sous le nom de Seize.

_ Ah ouais, ce n'est pas très communs comme nom, en même temps une fille qui t'approche d'elle même, fallait se douter qu'il y avait un truc de louche, sinon la mienne portait le doux nom d'Olivia, une beauté pareille qui se serait douté… Et Division Fringe ?

_ Je sais pas, jamais entendu parler.

_ Division Fringe, pff… il aurait pu trouver mieux. Que ça soit leurs actions ou leur nom, on est déçu. Par contre j'aime bien leur choix de soldats, ils ont beaucoup de goût. Ah, mon Olivia…Je penserais à toi ce soir… Dean souriait gaiment.

_ Rhô, Dean… je veux plus en entendre parler. Allez, bonne nuit. Sam disparu alors sous les couettes de son lit sans un bruit.

_ T'inquiètes pas les filles sont pas toutes comme Seize. Mais les lycéennes de nos jours, Boo… c'est plus ce que c'étaient. Dean se plut à murmurer ses derniers mots avant de finalement éteindre les lumières et sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscient.

The End

C'est la fin, j'espère que ça vous à plus et que vous avez plein de truc à me dire ^^.


End file.
